Long Time No See (Sam x Reader)
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: After your boyfriends death, you leave school to hunt down the monsters that killed him. And while you're on a hunt you run into a very familiar face!


Long Time No See

(Sam x Reader)

It had been just over a year since you had become a hunter after your boyfriend was attacked and killed by a Vampire. After finding his dead body, bleeding the whole in his neck, you left Stanford so you could hunt down every single Fanged Face Freak, till they were all dead. Thankfully a few weeks after leaving, you ran into an old drunk (who just happened to be a hunter) named Bobby Singer. He took you under his wing and taught you how to hunt before you got yourself killed. He also let you know whenever there was any word of Vamps in the area. Which is how you found yourself walking down a dark alley in a small town in South Dakota. Bobby had said it was just a small nest, maybe three or four at the most, which was not problem for you (your record standing at 6). You slowly make your way down the alley, keeping your blade in a ready position. Just as you were coming to the dead end you hear footsteps coming up behind you. So you spin around slicing off a Vamps head on the way. The body of a young female Vamp falls to the ground, it's head rolling away. As you watch the head come to a stop, a few feet away, a set of muscular arms wrap around your neck and lift you off the ground. You drop the blade you were holding as you fling your hands up to try and claw the arm that was cutting off your airways.

"This is for killing my Mate you little bitch!" A raspy voice whispered into your ear, as the arm got tighter.

Just as your world was starting to go black, you felt something cold and sticky splatter your neck. The arm released you, allowing you to breath again. You drop to your knees, gasping for breath. Once your world starts to strengthen again, you start to get up.

"No stay down! There's more!" A familiar voice states from behind you, making you freeze.

"Sam, I'll deal with the others. Make sure she's alright!" You heard another male voice, a little deeper than the other's, say before you hear footsteps running away.

A soft hand lands on your shoulder, moving you till you were facing someone who you hadn't seen in years.

"Sam? Sam Winchester?" You ask shock plastered all over your face.

Sam stepped back for a second so he could get a better look at you.

"(Y/N)? (Y/F/N)? Is that really you?" Sam asked after finally recognizing you.

"Yes. Wow! It's been years!" You smile, happiness washing over you. Then you remembered where you were and what you were doing there. "Wait? What are you doing here?" You ask looking over at the headless Vamp that Sam had just saved you from.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Sam said, trying to avoid your question by throwing back at you.

"Well . . .I was . . ." You start to explain but you can't figure out how to tell Sam what the things were that he had just saved you from.

Thankfully you were saved from further explaining when a young man, just a little shorter than Sam, came running over, holding a blade that was dripping with blood.

"There, every single one of those blood suckers, are dead." The man stated looking over at Sam.

"Wait you know about Vampires?" You ask Sam, turning your attention back to him, completely confused on how this situation was turning out.

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Yes, but how do you know?" He asked, finally helping you to your feet.

"Hold on. Are you a hunter?" You ask trying to wrap your head around everything.

"Of course we're hunters." The second man states, sounding slightly annoyed.

You look over at him, tilting your head as you tried to remember if he had been at Stanford with you and Sam.

"I'm sorry and you are?" You asked after not being able to remember him.

"Oh right. "(Y/N), this is my older brother Dean. And Dean this is (Y/N), we were at Stanford together." Sam stated, introducing you.

"It's nice to meet you, Dean." You say holding out your hand to him.

"You two. Now, I don't know about you two but I think we should get out of here." Dean says turning to Sam leaving your hand stretched.

You let it fall to your side. "I agree. I'm almost positive someone heard all the commotion you made killing those last couple Vamps." You smirk before leaning down and picking up your forgotten blade off the ground.

"At least I was able to kill them all before they could try and kill me." Dean snapped at you before pushing past.

You shake your head before you start to follow. But as you go to put weight on your left foot, this searing pain went up your leg and into your entire body. You let out a yelp and start to fall to the ground. That's when you feel a strong arm wrapped around you, catching you before you hit the cement. You look up to see Sam was holding you up.

"(Y/N)! Are you okay?" Sam asked looking at you with those green eyes.

You could feel a blush cross your face, so you quickly look away and if you weren't happy as shit that it was the middle of the night. So you were hoping that Sam didn't see it.

"Ya, I'm fine. But I think I sprained my ankle when that blood sucker dropped me." You inform him as you reach down and wrap your hand over your sore foot.

"Here, let me help you back to our car and back to our motel room. Then I'll see what I can do for your foot." Sam says softly wrapping his arm around your waist. He then starts to slowly lead you over to his car.

"Dean, open the back door." Sam ordered walking you to the other side.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked as he opened the door.

"I think she sprained her ankle, when the Vamp dropped her. So we need to take her back to the motel." Sam informed his brother.

"Sam, it's okay. My car is just down the street. If you could just . . ." You start to ask but stop when Sam cuts you off.

"Hell no. You fell cause of me. Now get in the car." Sam smiled before playfully pushing you into the back seat.

"Thanks." You smile sweetly up at him with your (E/C) locking to his green ones.

As he closed the door you could have sworn you saw a smile and a blush come to his face. But you were pretty sure you were just imagining it or just hoping it happened.


End file.
